Bleed For me
by Isracat
Summary: Yaoi - Yami+Yugi. Also viloence and gore. Once Yami no longer depend on Yugi, he seeks to return the glory he once had. No matter what stands in the way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.  
  
Caution: Story contains Yaoi, Gore, Graphical scenes, extreme violence, nudity and mature subject matter.  
  
Authors note: The serious stuff suppose to start the second chapter. But if You wont review I don't think there will be enough will powe to do it. And Yugi screamed. Not the surprised Scream of one that was startled but scream of pain and agony as his very soul was separated apart from him. And it wasn't a scream of one person it was a multiplied scream of two entities that are torn apart like seamies twins that depended on the very existed of each other and there couldn't be apart and alive - both of then at the same time.  
  
There was no chance to keep control. Yugi could feel the incessant pulling within him, the pure darkness and fire making its way from the pit of his stomach to his throat to meet him. It was impossible to stop it now, not when it was as strong as this, not when it felt like the biblical hell within. His mind was reeling backwards, a cockeyed spin away from consciousness. At first, he was pulled from his tensed arms and solid feet, but whatever grabbed him let him go when he could not feel myself. Barring him from control was a transparent wall and the will of the presence within. He was beyond the barrier, grinning for reasons of power.  
  
Yugi could still see, but physical action was impossible. He felt death grip him by the throat, constricting his hand into a fist, shutting off his life. The Yami laughed in a lusty pleasure. He loved what was happening. There was nothing to do but look as the world of color slipping away from him once more and forever. The skin shuddered and split and red warm liquid trickled down plastering his clothes to him, and then swiped away as if by a strong gust of wind and swirled and circled around itself, mixing earth and sky and creating pure light that blinded, creating another human being from scratch using nothing else but sheer will power, Yugi's life force and blood and the eye of eternity which hadn't seized to blink until it was all over and it completed it's destiny.  
  
"Yugi! What have you done?!" said a voice but no longer within him, it came in his mind but not originated there. It was deeper, richer in power and in age that was drenched in darkness.  
  
Yugi's slender fingers were raised on level with the face of the imaginary figure in front of him, out of his own control, twisted into designs that easily required flexible double-jointing. From the center of his self- warped hand, a nimbus of black was created. It quickly expanded, white streaks coursing over its exterior, blocking his view of the ever materializing figure. The Yami in control was surprised, bordering on fear, and yet in ecstasy and in wander, he would be alive again even if that killed yugi. The light subsided, flying from its invisible boundary and fading into the air. There stood a tall man. He wore stereotypical Egyptian garb and was very muscular, with a dark complexion and overflowing with a strength that was stifling. The figure that looked so much like Yugi raised a finger to yugi's stretched hands. When the two connected, pain such as fire and poison struck. Yugi hit the concrete thrown with the full force of gravity, felling the very life sucked away from him.  
  
And yugi screamed. And then he screamed no more.  
  
there was a laughter as Yami breathed his first breath. It happened, it really happened. He no longer required a vessel, free from the puzzle at last . but wait, he could hear the small whimpers of his soul partner and feel his punding pain in his hand. and then it struck hi, the boy should have been dead by now, it was himself who held back then taking the human sacrifice to restore all of his power. No matter he could kill him right here and now and it would be also ok. He stepped beside the boy who was writhing on the floor. Yugi whimpered in fear and tried to crawl away, but he didn't go far, instead he hugged his knees himself in self hug and started to rock back and forth to subside the genuine pain that was going through his mind. And the realization hit Yami, he cared for Yugi, more then he wanted perhaps. He LUSTED for yugi. And it was a feeling that surprised him because he no longer required yugi as a vessel. He cared for every inch of the innocent boy. The feeling could not be mutual.  
  
"YUGI" Yami said softly, and Yugi yelped and jerked back in fear shuddering at a crazy rate turning and shaking his head but the pain was all to real it seemed a dream and he hoped it was but he couldn't wake up, Yami had hurt him and now he is going to die. "I wont hurt you no more" but that was no use, the boy was caged in his own fear. The only sound that came out from Yugi was the gurgling of liquid from deep in his traot and lungs. "Do you wish me to help you?" Yami asked. More gurgling. Yami reached to steady the young boy, he put a strong hand on his shoulder to steady him - he wasn't going anywhere. And then two lips collided. Yugi's mind swam. He wasn't being killed. But Yami? Yami was sucking the blood out of his mouth and it felt good! almost too good. his heart pounded quick in his rib cage ready to burst out and warmness he never sensed before swallowed him whole. He arched his back in ecstasy, groping blindly, painfully at Yami's back. And then Yami broke contact.  
  
"do you want me to save you? " Yami asked again.  
  
"Yesssssssss, hurts" Yugi hissed.  
  
"Fair enough" he said and reached down, tracing his nose on Yugi's jaw line. Both hands now came down now groping and caressing and exploring the injured body. And then he kissed the tender neck. And yugi signed in Pleasure, but then came the sharp pain, and Yugi cried into the night. He understood, the pain cannot be eliminated, but can be controlled. Yami's presence returned to his mind. And the lips found his again, he opened his mouth willingly and allowed Yami tongue into the wet and warm trap. He sucked into Yugi's tongue and then Yogi returned the favor, understanding what Yami was telling him in his mind. He bit the tongue and tasted blood which was not his own. Yami broke the kiss again, and licked the lips of the unconscious boy in front of him. He lusted for the boy, but he couldn't not do it to him just yet, it would sure kill him. And there was something else, he more then just lasted for the boy, he truly loved him. He had done what he needed to. now he needed to help him through the night. He lopped yugi's arm around his neck and lifted him easily. He fumbled in his own memories - No thjose are yugi's and started towards the hotel room in which yugi was staying in. 


End file.
